


Puns and Roses

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: There was just something about the way Harley behaved that made her even more endearing: A smile here, a bad joke there, and Ivy would feel like when she was a teenager watching some silly soap opera on TV all over again, hands nervously clenched around the remote while her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Puns and Roses

The summer days had gone by too fast. The leaves on the trees had turned their characteristic orange hue, and the warmth of the sun gave way to the chill of the changing seasons. But for Ivy, nothing _felt_ different. She could feel the changing climate in her bones, the very turns of the earth laid bare before her power, but when she attempted to put into words the absence of any meaningful progress in her corner of Gaea towards preventing the next catastrophe, they shriveled and choked as they danced on her tongue. But she continued her work undeterred; _Even trampled flowers bloomed_ , she told herself. She wished she believed it.

Life had been different since she inherited The Green: The guiding life force of nature itself offered her great strength, but the exhaustion of every natural resource could be felt upon her person as well, the cycle of life and death itself made manifest in her. Every ravaged forest made her nauseous; every mighty oak hewn in two before its time reverberated within Pamela’s very being. If it had not been for Alec’s teachings and her own understanding of botany, the phenomenon would have surely driven her mad.

Well, that and Harley. Harley Quinn’s intrusion into her life had brought upon feelings Pamela long felt she had buried under her obligations to the Earth.

There was just something about the way Harley behaved that made her even more endearing: A smile here, a bad joke there, and Ivy would feel like when she was a teenager watching some silly soap opera on TV all over again, hands nervously clenched around the remote while her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

But on that cool autumn evening, love blossomed for her after all, somewhere between the roses and test tubes.

The night Harley had shown up to her lab with a stolen florist’s truck and a “Will You Go Out With Me?” sign attached to the side with what Pamela could only assume was glue, she found herself out of breath, transported again to the fiction of her youth.

“I may be an idiot, Pammy, but I’m your idiot!” Harley’s voice boomed from inside the truck, amplified by a comically large speaker, doubtless lifted from a local GCPD officer out on patrol.

The ground shook beneath the truck, and vines took hold of the door, grasping Harley, before pulling her through the window of the second-floor lab’s window. The vines retreated, gently setting her down, as Ivy threw her hands around her and kissed her.

“I know.”

* * *

It took every ounce of self-control for Pamela to maintain her stoic composure as Harley bounced around Ivy’s lab, making deliberate effort to mispronounce the many flora and fauna samples that were carefully organized in the shelves nearest her work desk. She drummed her fingers on her desk, stifling her childish glee.

Out of the corner of her eye, Pamela spotted Harley reaching for a slide in the drawer near to where she was currently working. Harley began to read from it aloud, with a sing-song pitch that resembled an old commercial jingle that Ivy could recognize but couldn’t quite place.

“Ann-O-Feel-es Gamby Ay. Oooh, sounds dangerous,” she said, a wry smile dancing on her lips.

The beginning of a smile began to creep across Pamela’s own face, but she held firm. She was not about to let Harley win that easily, _not yet_.

Pamela sighed loudly, as if to attract more attention. “You can just say Mosquito, Harl. It’s right there on the slide, you know.”

Harley sucked her teeth, razor sharp wit quickly searching for a clever response to Ivy’s dismissal. She found what she was looking for and laughed to herself at her own cleverness.

“It’s all _Greek_ to me, Dr. Isley.” Silence.

She let the joke hang in the air a second longer, before wrapping herself around Ivy, cartoonish smile in tow.

“Did ya get it, Pammy? “It’s all _Greek_? Tell me you got it!”

 _Dammit. It was too much_. Ivy laughed loudly, brought Harley in close, and kissed her again.

“What am I going to do with you, Harleen?” she said, after what felt like hours.

“Love me, feed me, never leave me?”

Ivy chuckled, and took hold of her again, running her fingers through Harley’s hair, the scent of raspberry and chocolate gently greeting her in the embrace as.

As she held Harley close, she smiled.

“I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one seems to have taken off, so I figured I should add Designer's Notes:
> 
> 1\. Harley not knowing or caring about the difference between Latin and Greek cracked me up as I wrote it, so it stayed in.  
> 2\. An early line in this fic pays homage to Amy Chu’s run on Ivy, also called Cycle of Life and Death. I highly recommend it  
> 3\. Also referenced is the previous owner of The Green, Swamp Thing  
> 4\. Giving Ivy the corniest line I could make reference to, that she (in my headcanon for this fic) no doubt loved, was a must, so Han Solo's line to Leia made it in.  
> 5\. The most niche possible reference is made to a particular blend of Tea I came across a few years back a friend of mine [ recommended: ](https://t.co/zZ48TFDMFW?amp=1)
> 
>   
> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
